


Shadows

by Kr15xxx



Series: Original Work Oneshots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deception, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Minor Character Death, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kr15xxx/pseuds/Kr15xxx
Summary: A flash fic of a robbery gone wrong at a family's general store.
Series: Original Work Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557247





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hopefully you find some enjoyment from my writing. Please no reposting this work, but feel free to leave kudos and comment. If you want to connect with me my tumblr is kr15xxx, insta kris.0623 and my discord is Kris.A#0354

As I walked into the gas station, out of the crisp autumn air, my nose automatically curled. The pungent smell of cigarette smoke suffocated the air. I quickly spun over to the register, where burnt coffee and the ancient machine occupied the left half of the counter. A fist sized dent evident on the side of the coffee maker showing where previous people had showed their frustration. Reaching the counter I handed over the money owed, avoiding eye contact. While I waited for the receipt I mentally kicked myself, Stupid, you forgot your debit card there's a reason you have it. To never have to be in a place like this again. I gave my thigh a sharp pinch, I would not go through that again, not in front of this stranger. The clerk handed me the receipt, which I took as if it were a life line. I turned on the heel of my boot and my blood froze. There at the exit was my doom. An advertisement for fresh from the dryer smelling clothes all day long. It was in the same spot, the same words. My mind flipped back to that night. Me a month ago holding a well-read novel, the new book smell long gone, as I followed my father from our family's general store. That’s when they came, clad in black like shadows rushing in, guns drawn. Everything slowed the moment my father dropped to his knees, eyes wide as the sound of gun shots echoed. A shrill ringing resonated through the store as I stood oblivious to the fact I was making the sound. One of the shadows grabbed my shoulder and leaned towards me. His face changed, materializing into the clerks. I realized he was asking if I was alright, this was the present not that horrid day. Shrugging of his hand I mumbled an apology and ducked out the door, stepping outside. Driving away I swore I could smell the burnt rubber of the thieves’ car from that night.  
I blinked and looked up at the blandly blank ceiling of my new therapist's room.  
"So", she said putting aside her note pad and leaning forward with the scent of antiseptic clinging to her, "I feel we've made good progress today. Not only did you revisit the memories of your trauma, but you shared it with me. Today's session is over so I will see you next week."  
Nodding I swung my feet to the floor and slipped on my coat, all while keeping my expression neutral. Walking down the plush corridor to the elevator, the corners of my lips curved. If only they knew the truth…. there were no shadow thieves.


End file.
